<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋爱配对理论 by Seaquake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741304">恋爱配对理论</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaquake/pseuds/Seaquake'>Seaquake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaquake/pseuds/Seaquake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscorp制造，品质保证</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恋爱配对理论</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>申请者：Peter Parker，性别：男，配对对象……</p><p>谁都不知道这个看起来一本正经的恋爱配对机器是怎么传入某纽约知名高中的，总之，在Peter入学之前，它就开始工作了。据说谁都可以在那输入框里打下自己和心仪男/女生的名字，填写基本信息后（为了增加准确度那往往有一长串，同时考验申请者对另一方的了解程度）就会由大数据计算两个人的配对指数。说简单点，就是计算两个人适不适合在一起。Peter的好友，Gwen对此不屑一顾。她听说Peter想去试试时直接用牛津词典敲了敲对方的脑壳，喜欢谁是要自己争取而不是相信那可笑的机器！但是，好吧，出于种种种种的顾虑Peter到现在还是可怜的暗恋者，再说机器测测也没什么坏处，可能吧。</p><p>恋爱配对机器在学校图书馆的最里间，有可以反锁的门和外界隔开。Peter坐在机器面前，输入信息的手几乎在发抖。他飞快填完有关自己的资料，随后跳出弹窗，“请问您的配对对象是”。</p><p>他到底要不要把那名字输进去？</p><p>在普通同学看来，Peter和Gwen走得最近。谁叫Peter人际关系烂得可以，好友也就那么三两个，其中的女孩子就格外引人注意。曾有很长一段时间同学们都以为他们两是一对，甚至，有Gwen的追求者去堵Peter并和对方干了一架，两败俱伤。得知此事后Gwen出面澄清自己和Peter只是朋友关系，并把试图欺负Peter的家伙威胁了一顿。</p><p>听起来很丢脸就是了……并非不能理解男孩们为了Gwen争风吃醋，Gwen是个绝对优秀的好女孩但，他们真的只是朋友！他们之间没有奇妙的化学反应，所作仅仅朋友之间的关怀而已。后来升入二年级，Gwen有了喜欢对象，同时Peter也有了自己暗恋的人，只不过后者到现在都处于单身状态。</p><p>思绪回到那该死的配对对象。男孩想要是把那名字输进去或许机器都会嘲笑自己呢。可试还是要试，他在手写框一笔一划，尽量用最工整的字迹写下，Harry Osborn。</p><p>接下来就是填写信息，Peter几乎能把Harry的表观信息倒背如流（尽管这听起来有点变态）。他搓搓手守在机器旁，深吸口气做好心理准备。没关系的Peter Parker，就算是0，噢不就算是负值也没什么对吗，毕竟你想想，你和Harry差距有那么大，噢不别再提醒我了我只是想谈个恋爱，come on！</p><p>进度条拉向百分之九十九，下一秒滑向百分之百。正在为您处理的机械音回荡于整个房间，随后，一张数据表跳到Peter眼前，最上角红色的巨大数字就像考试成绩让人无法睁眼。Peter默数三秒后往上瞟，百分之，百分之九十？！</p><p> </p><p>等下，那是百分之九十不是百分之十九？七十的指数在配对系统中已经算很高了，一般人只有六十几，而百分之九十，或许从来没有过吧。这台机器是出故障了吗？Peter继续往下拉，那些分析看起来相当科学，可信度，如果没有那九十他会很愿意相信的。不过这说明自己还有希望不是吗，与全校最受女生向往的男孩有百分之九十的配对度，这是个好兆头，至少给了可怜的，只有成绩能拿得出手的Peter Parker一点点自信。</p><p>他关掉电源，侧身从小房间里走出来。上午六点，图书馆中没什么人，他挑了个位置坐下试图读书，可怎么也读不进去，想要见到Harry，想要追求对方，想要让对方成为自己的男朋友。他觉得自己脑子很乱，或许不应该操之过急，培养坚实友谊才是最佳举动，但要控制住自己的欲望真的很难。</p><p>在对着书本胡思乱想了三十分钟后，Peter叹口气让自己回归于学习之中。反正不是现在，他这么想着。中性笔在作业本上拉出长长的划痕，数学算式一个接一个，教科书下垫着A+的考试成绩。Peter揉乱自己的头发，在计算机上敲敲打打。</p><p>“请问我可以坐在你对面吗？”</p><p>这个声音重复了两遍，Peter抬头，显然还未从题目中回神。对方没有不耐烦，蓝眼睛凝视着他，背包在那身体上显得太大了，让这个男孩脚步沉甸甸的。“没有问题！”在看清对方相貌之前Peter便出声同意，他换来句谢谢，对方将笔记本电脑摊开在两个人之间，竖起的面板挡住了Peter的视线。</p><p>Peter没错过那耷在头上的金发，和对方挽起袖口后露出的一截胳膊，所有特征指向一个人——他的暗恋对象。</p><p>将屏幕往后推了推，这回Peter看到了暗恋对象的眼睛。他真的很喜欢那蓝色，在特定灯光下那双眼睛几乎会呈现某种，近似于绿的色调。他从没有见过这么美丽的眼睛，Harry的任何都是美丽的，造物主给了对方最好的容貌和显赫身世，还有在Peter看来相当可爱的性格。而现在，这生命中的缪斯正坐在自己对面，皱着眉头于键盘上敲敲打打，偶尔非常非常轻地骂句脏话。这让Peter怎么写作业！就在完全无法控制地盯了对方十秒后，对方抬头给他一个疑惑的眼神。“对不起，我有打扰到你吗？”</p><p>“完全没有！不我只是，啊对不起我没什么别的意思！你继续就好了完全不用管我对不起！”</p><p>天他都说了什么！</p><p>对方朝Peter笑了下，带点安抚性质。Peter几乎要把好不容易打理好的头发完全抓乱，不知道自己是在内心呐喊“你又把事情搞砸了”还是“Harry对我笑了他是不是对我有意思”好。当然，Harry对普通同学都很绅士，对Peter Parker客气也是很正常的，或许一直以来都是自己在胡思乱想。那百分之九十，百分之九十。醒醒，就算百分之百他们现在还是同学关系。</p><p>好吧，Peter懊恼地垂下头。他听着Harry敲击键盘的声音继续对付数学和生物。两个人都属于繁忙起来昏天黑地的类型，Harry打字的手一刻未停，而Peter也干掉了好几张卷子。最后由Harry长叹口气，靠在了椅子背上，手指按压太阳穴以缓解疲劳。</p><p>“你还好吗？”Peter试探性问道。</p><p>“不怎么样，我父亲留了大堆资料让我做。我才完成了五分之一。”说着他把电脑转到Peter那边，面对密密麻麻的文件夹就连Peter也倒吸一口气。他和Harry同班，对方的成绩不算差，每次作业也有按时交，谁也不知道闲暇时间的Harry在干什么，毕竟对方从来不住宿。</p><p>“你这样太累了，我是说，或许可以向你父亲说明下情况让他减少些压力什么的。“Peter将水杯推给对方，对方抿了口后解释到这种事情从不会发生在他们父子身上。</p><p>“优秀的Peter Parker同学会帮忙写作业吗？“他本是开个玩笑，没料到对方直接回答说课可以。差点把水喷在键盘上，Harry眯起眼拒绝。他收拾好摆件，抛下另一句让Peter大脑停止运转的话：“可以一起去吃饭吗Peter同学？”</p><p> </p><p>“然后你就跟他交往了？”望着沉浸于恋爱中而傻笑的Peter Parker，Gwen用手在对方眼前晃了晃。Peter顿时向打开了什么神奇开关不停往Gwen倒自己和Harry的相处。“他说他喜欢我！”男孩几乎要在房间里跳来跳去了，“我向他表白的时候他说他也喜欢我！”</p><p>“好吧，你就这么相信了？虽然随意揣测别人不好但那是Harry Osborn，Oscorp下任CEO，你们的进展太快了，怎么能确定对方是认真的？”</p><p>“但他真的很认真在说这件事！”</p><p>没救了。Gwen心底叹气。说真的或许只有Peter才觉得Harry那个性格可爱，稍稍了解点校园八卦就知道Harry的性格富有攻击性，并且严重时会不计后果。Peter就是个单纯的少年形象，看上去无比好欺负，但在认定的事情上很是坚持。他和Harry在一起说不定会有许多矛盾。</p><p>至少尝试过就不会留遗憾，这是Peter的想法。他捧着杯饮料和Gwen告别，来到教室中帮Harry收拾东西。对方揉乱了他的头发，他在试图碰那团金发时又被尖叫着躲开（“这不公平Osborn先生！”“见鬼的公平！”）吵闹近一刻钟后他们才并肩走出校门。现在他们是情侣了，可以做情侣之间所做的任何事，好吧这进展的确太快了些，Harry喜欢Peter，听起来好不真实。</p><p>“你在想什么？”</p><p>不好意思将自己对对方的脑部说出来，Peter随口扯了个话题。“我在想要是我们去测测那个恋爱配对机器会怎么样。”等等不是百分之九十，你不想说百分之九十的Peter！可惜话已经出口，他听到身边人成串的笑声。</p><p>“你相信数据而非化学反应？还是说你去试过那台机器？”</p><p>男孩凑到Peter跟前，眨眨眼睛期待对方的反应。Peter相信自己在对方眼中一定蠢透了，他脸红到简直想找个围巾将自己的头包起来。精灵般的小Osborn将自己上半身贴到对方面前，嘴唇几乎碰到对方耳垂。他说，我认为爱情配对理论不会有错。</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>看着突然雀跃起来的Peter，Harry漫不经心地接着说：“当然，因为那是百分之九十。”</p><p>“百分之九十！不对Harry你看到我去测试了？噢不是我记得我把房间门锁住了你是怎么看到的难道你也去测过了？”</p><p>“你暴露了Peter Parker。”Harry笑得几乎直不起腰，Peter才反应过来自己干了什么。在机器上输入自己和Harry的名字等待恋爱配对指数，现在自己是真的变态了。他几乎不敢去看Harry的眼睛，直到对方踮脚捧起他的头。</p><p>“看着我Peter Parker，再告诉你件事吧。我从一年级开始就喜欢你了，以及，恋爱配对机器是Oscorp制造。”</p><p>Oscorp制造，品质保证，脑子里非常不合时宜地飘过那句广告词，Peter几乎跳起来，而他的男孩给了他一个吻。</p><p>Oscorp制造，品质保证，所以百分之九十绝对正确。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>